The Beginning Needs An End
by KoopoBrianJebus
Summary: This story shows all the life changes with the Cullens - Rosalie, Carlisle, Renee, Jasper and Edward. And the Swans - Esme, Charlie, Emmett, Alice and Bella. Rated M for future. Includes Swear words, Abuse, Cheating and maybe Sex. ALL HUMAN... For now.
1. Alice: The First Day of Preschool

**Just to you lot, most of my stories are on hold now… *Crying* But it's because I want to at least complete one story before I complete the rest and the others are kinda boring me a bit, SO I'm gonna write a new one! If you're thinking, 'Wait, she's getting bored with her stories… What the fuck?' Well, I'm only getting slightly bored as I need some inspiration and I got some from re-reading most of the books in my house… (Mostly the twilight sagas.) Anyway, let's go! Oh yeah when it's italics, its their thoughts.**

* * *

_Yay! Today's my first day at playschool! I can't wait!_ I walked towards my bedroom door after just waking up, I opened it and skipped towards the room next door. I knocked before bursting in. "Bella! We gotta go playschool! Hurry!" I skipped towards her bed and nudged her. "Belly-Bell, wake up!" I smirked and pulled the covers off the bed to see Bella wearing a pair of jeans and blue top. I smiled and she opened her eyes before bursting out laughing! _Meany-bo-beany, she beat me. She got dressed before me!_

"Ha ha. I got dressed before you." I sighed and pouted. "Let's go get Emmett, he should be awake by now." She grabbed my hand. We ran towards the room beside Bella's and slammed the door open. Emmett was spread eagle on his bed, his covers were just covering him up. I laughed while Bella blushed. I ran towards Emmett's toy box, I grabbed BuzzLightYear and pushed his talk button. Emmett jumped up and ran towards me shouting.

"Alice! Don't touch Buzz!" I laughed and ran around, causing a racket. I accidentally threw the toy towards Bella, I was trying to throw it in the toy box. She tried to grab it but… She was laying on the floor with a red on her and tears started to pour out of her eyes. We ran towards her and saw that the red was blood. The wing had caused a cut on her head. I screamed and Emmett ran down the stairs, calling mum. _How can my twin sister be hurt? How can she be hurt on the first day of school? _Emmett ran towards mum and dad's room and forced open the door. "Mum! Bella's hurt!" I heard a jumped and mum was beside me and Bella, I was still screaming.

"Ali, shhh… calm down. Charlie! Come here." Mummy shouted, I slowly stopped screaming and held Bella's hand. Daddy groaned and walked out of the bedroom in pajama bottoms, mum was wearing a nighty.

"Yes Esme? Oh no! What's happened to Bella? Alice, Emmett did you do anything?" I shook my head and started to suck the tip of my thumb, looking like a little baby. Emmett was in the room now, he had a watch on his wrist.

"Emmett, what's the time? We might miss playschool." He stared at his watch and boomed out a laugh. "What's so funny?" My face was confused, _what's so funny?_

"It's… It's 4.24 am. Playschool don't start for another few hours." I stared blankly at the floor, embarrassed… _I caused all this to happen before daddy goes to work?_ I frowned.

"Sorry for waking you up." Dad had picked Bella up and he was started sorting out her cut. Mum walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Alice, there's nothing to worry about." I nodded and closed my eyes, everything around me turned black and I knew I was asleep.

**At 7.30 am.**

"Alice! Wake up! We gotta go school!" I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked at Emmett, shaking me. I jumped up and ran towards my wardrobe. I pulled out a black patchwork skirt with tights, flat shoes and a white top. I pulled them on and ran downstairs. I entered the large kitchen and saw that everyone was at the table, I joined them and grabbed some pancakes. After ten minutes mum came down.

"Come on kids! You gotta go school!" I smiled and basically threw myself towards the front door with my small handbag, carrying my lunch. Emmett was following me behind while Bella slowly walked towards the door. She seemed nervous.

"Belly-bells! Come on!" I screamed, she picked up her pace but was still slow. I ran towards her, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. Mum popped down the stairs and looked at all of us before smiling.

"You lot look SO adorable!" I smiled, Emmett laughed at Bella when she turned red. I turned and stared at Bella. Her hair was long and dark-brown, unlike mine, she was wearing jeans and a blue top which complimented her but was too… casual. _We need to stand out, if we stand out then we will be popular and everyone will love us!_ I tilted my head and pulled out two hair bands from my bag.

"Bella, turn round. I wanna do your hair." Bella gulped and turned, VERY slowly. I sighed and put her hair into pigtails. When she turned back, she looked prettier than before. I smiled widely, her slight curls made the pigtails look better.

"Come on. Let's go! You don't want to be late." We all rushed outside and into our Black Austin Martin Vanquish. I stared out of the window, Forks, Washington is a green imaginative place, and I will always be home. I smiled and stared out, planning the day for us. But my mind wondered off and the day flashed right before my eyes. I flinched and looked forwards again, slowing down the… vision. _We get to school, meet the teacher, make friends, I hit someone, Emmett gets into a fight and Bella cries. _I sighed, _today was going to be bad… well maybe. That vision thingy can't be true, my mind must be drifting off. Yeah, when we get to school, none of that will happen._

About five minutes later, we arrived at the school. It was like a big block, on the outside it looked like a brick made up of little bricks. I laughed and ran towards the doors_, I'm the only enthusiastic one here? Yes, I am. _I sighed and turned, putting my hands on my hips. Emmett and Bella stopped in front of me. "Seriously, why aren't you two happy like me?" The shrugged. "Look, we get to meet new people, make new friends! Come on, what's making you worry?" Bella put her hand up and I nodded towards her.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Mum was starting to come over with our school bags and a list of our allergies.

"If me and Emmett make friends then they are your friend too. Whoever makes a one of us a friend, we are all their friend. Get it?" They all nodded and mum walked beside between Bella and Emmett.

"You lot okay?" We all nodded. "Well come on. Let's go in." We followed her inside the doors, Bella was slightly shaky so I held her hand along with Emmett. We had to get through this day alive.

Mum walked towards an old woman, her hair was white and she was chubby. She reminded me of Mrs. Claus, Santa Claus's wife. "Hello, I'm Esme and these are my kids. Alice, Bella and Emmett. They are here for playschool." The old woman smiled, welcomly.

"Well, hello! I'm Mrs. Robin, I have Emmett and Bella on the list but not an Alice, there's a Mary Alice. Is that you?" She looked down at us. I nodded and she smiled. "Okay, you can go into the classroom! I will be in there in a second, I just have to sign in the Cullen's." Esme nodded and she walked into the room. Emmett let go of my hand and walked in, I started to walk in but then the doors opened. I twisted my head and saw three kids walk in with a man. One kid, the tallest, had long curly blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was followed by a girl with the same blonde hair but it reached her waist and was straight. They were twins, obviously. Last was a boy with browny-bronze hair and green eyes. The man leading the way was blonde and had green eyes. He smiled at me and Bella when they reached Mrs. Robin A.K.A Santa Claus's wife.

"Hello my name is Carlisle. I am here to sign in my children. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward." Mum came bursting out of the room. Her face looked panicky. She looked down and saw us.

"Alice! Bella! There you are! I thought I lost you." I heard the other kids laugh, Bella started to blush.

"No mum. We just wanted to talk to Mrs. Robin but forgot." Mum smiled and turned to Mrs. Robin.

"Mrs. Robin, your class is causing havoc. None of the adults can help! It's that bad." Mrs. Robin's eyes shot open and she ran towards the classroom.

"Esme, please check off Carlisle and his kids!" She shouted as she ran towards the classroom. Mum nodded and saw the piece of paper on a table. She grabbed it.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm Esme. What are your kid's names?" She smiled, it wasn't a smile she always gave daddy, it was different… a good different for her but bad for daddy.

"Hi Esme, my kids are Jasper, Edward and Rosalie Cullen." Mum nodded and ticked off the kids. "Come on kids, let's go inside." As they walked inside, the Rosalie girl stared at me, sending me evils while the blond kid, Jasper smiled at me. Edward sent a smile to Bella and she blushed… usual. We walked into the classroom and the kids were sitting in chairs, painting, drawing, playing with toys and talking. I smiled and ran towards Emmett. The Rosalie girl was hovering around him, she looked like she was going to kiss him. I pushed her out of the way and poked Emmett.

"What? Oh hi Alice." Rosalie stood up and turned me towards her, she pointed a finger at me.

"Why did you push me? Why? You shouldn't push people like me, I'm almost royalty!" She was screaming at me… _How dare she scream at me?_

"I came here to see my brother! But you were hovering around him and I couldn't get to him! So you can basically butt out because I want to talk to Emmett… ALONE!" I screamed right in her face. She stared at me, she was pis- I mean angry.

"Don't scream in my face! How dare you! And I won't butt out because Emmett's MY friend! Friends are closer than family!" She shouted in my face again.

"Wait, your saying that friends are closer to family?" She nodded, I smiled. "Well, I have to say two things to you. Number one is…" I screamed in her ear. Her brother, Edward was walking over to us. Bella was too, she was beside him. Jasper was walking over too, but he was walking beside Emmett. He whispered something to Emmett. "And number two is…" _I have to think quickly… I know!_ I turned towards Jasper and pulled him towards me, as I did his head bent and I kissed him. _I kissed a boy and I liked it! Wow… Jasper's a good kisser._ "How's that?" I asked her after I peck-kissed Jasper. Her face was fuming while Jasper's looked like he enjoyed it, I grinned and turned my face to him and winked. "Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Anytime." He whispered back… _Anytime..._ I turned to Rose, she had her hand clenched. I knew what she was going to do. I clenched mine too. She hit my stomach and I punched her stomach too. She fell backwards with a pale face. I growled and pulled Emmett and Bella away from my victim, she was crying on the floor now while having a tantrum. I smirked and when we reached a separate table, lonely. We sat down, Emmett and Bella was peed off with me, I pouted and Bella softened but Emmett looked the same.

"Why did you get into a fight, Alice?" Emmett stared at me, he was angry. I opened my mouth but Bella interrupted me.

"Emmett, she had to! Rosalie hit her!" _At least Bella's being nice to me, defending me._

"She shouldn't have kissed Jasper!" Bella's eyes turned towards me.

"Actually Alice, why did you kiss Jasper?" _No! They have both gone against me!_

"Well, I… uh… well… you see…" Bella smirked, and Emmett stared at her for a few seconds then copied her expression.

"No need to explain Alice, we know why." _What? What do they know? What was Emmett going to say?_

"You… love… Jasper!" I jumped out of my seat. _Bella, Bella said that. But… I don't… or do I? _I stared and sighed. Bella and Emmett jumped up. "You do! Oh my god!" _Hey! She's taken my line. _I stood and shook my head… oh no! Mum was coming over followed by Carlisle. I sat down and crossed my arms, I placed my head in them.

"Bella, Emmett, please go play with your friends for a minute." They obviously nodded and walked off. I looked up for a moment, putting my chin on my arms. Mum and Carlisle sat down. "Alice, what happened?" I sighed.

"Well… I went to see Emmett but she wouldn't let me through so I pushed her and she got annoyed and started shouting at me. Then I started shouting at her and she really annoyed me by saying, 'Friends are closer than family.' Then she hit me when I screamed at her and… _kissed Jasper_." My voice turned quiet at the end. Mums expression changed from anger to confusement. Carlisle smiled and laughed slightly.

"So basically, Rosalie started it?" I nodded at Carlisle's words. He laughed more. "She's always starting things." I nodded.

"But how did she get hit?" _Why did mum have to say that?_

"I hit her because she hit me." They both nodded.

"So… Alice, why did you kiss Jasper?" My face must have gone red by now. Carlisle chuckled as I went red. "Alice, don't worry you don't have to tell me." I nodded and sighed, he stood up.

"I will see you in a min, Esme. Good-bye Alice." He winked at mum, she nodded and laughed. I ignored it.

"Alice, I know Rosalie started it but you shouldn't have hit her. You should have told someone and because of that, you have to stay at this table for ten minutes. Okay?" I nodded and mum walked off in the direction Carlisle went. I waited and waited. When ten seconds passed, I was too fidgety. I grabbed a piece of paper and crayon and started to draw. I drew a green meadow, there was dark green and light green and normal green. When I looked up to see the time, Jasper sitting next to me. He smiled and looked at my drawing.

"Wow, that's amazing! How can you draw like that?" I shrugged and looked at his picture. It was his family and house. I smiled when I saw myself, Bella, Emmett and Esme there. But I didn't understand why his mum wasn't there.

"Your picture's awesome. Why is my family there? Where's your mum on it?" He sighed and looked at me in the eye, his blue eyes looked like the ocean.

"Thanks, your families there because I like you… and your family." I smiled at this.

"What about your mum? Where is she? Do you have a mum?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do but… I don't really like her much. She acts all nice around dad and our friends but… When it's me, Rosalie and Edward with her, she's mean." My mouth went into the shape of an 'o'. I immediately stood up and walked over to him, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Jasper, everything will be okay. I promise." I closed my hands then poked out my pinky finger. "Pinky promise." He nodded and took my pinky into his. I stared at the clock, it had been my ten minutes. Mrs. Robin's called everyone over.

"Children, if you want to then we are going to the park, if you don't then you will be staying here with my assistant Anastasia." I smiled. "Want to go to the park?" He smiled and nodded. Everyone decided to go and Mrs. Robin brought the register. I took his hand and we walked outside.

When we got to the park, Emmett and Rosalie were playing in the sandpit. Bella and Edward were under a huge willow tree, talking to each other. Bella waved to us, she saw our hands and whispered to Edward. He smirked. "Hey, Jazz, Alice! Come over here!" I turned to him and he smiled, sweetly. We started to walk over to Edward and Bella. We reached the spot and Jasper sat down. I was still standing but for a good reason… I was having a vision-thing. _Emmett walks over towards Ash. Rosalie is following behind him, encouraging him. Ash is talking to Elliot and Leo. Emmett walks right behind him, taps his shoulder, he turns and… Emmett hits Ash. Emmett gets told off and mum gets called to the park with Ash's parents. _I was lying on Jasper, I had fallen backwards during my vision. "Alice, are you okay?" Edward was holding hands with Bella. I smirked.

"Aww… you two are holding hands. Aww…" Bella and Edward turned red and let go. I sighed and stared up at Jasper, he was looking at me. I blushed and jumped up. "Bella, we have to stop Emmett! He's going to hurt Ash! You two better come, Rosalie's the one telling him to do it!" She nodded and ran towards Emmett with Jasper.

"You love my brother." _Crap, I forgot Edward was here!_ I stared at him blankly.

"No… I don't?" It came out as a question. He smirked. _Oh I just wish I could hit him._

"I know you want to hit me." My face dropped. "I had a feeling." I nodded.

"Alike to my vis-never mind." We started to walk. _I can't believe I almost told him._

"You're what? Visions? Alice, what do you m-"

"I said nothing! I didn't say visions!" I looked around and saw my vision start to come true. Emmett was walking towards Ash with Rosalie on his tail. I turned to Edward. "Hurry! We have to stop Emmett!" We both ran, Edward was slightly faster than me. We were about twenty meters away from Emmett, he lifted his fist. "Emmett! Stop now!" I screamed at him. His hand came crashing down on Ash's face. Mrs. Robins came over with Jasper and Bella on her trail. Her expression showed anger. Me and Edward sped our way over to Jasper and Bella.

"Emmett! Why did you hit Ash?" Emmett shrugged. She sent him to sit by himself for ten minutes. After those ten minutes, me, Edward, Jasper and Bella were under the willow tree. Emmett walked over. Rosalie wasn't with him… _YES!_

"Hi guys." He seemed upset, I patted the seat next to me.

"Ello ickle Emmett. You have been wery naughty." I spoke in a baby voice. Everyone laughed. We started to talk until the teacher called us all over to her.

"Hello children, I am going to read the register. We will be leaving the park in a few minutes. So I need to know who's here." The entire class spoke a 'yes'.

"Anya Stewart." She spoke the names of people I didn't know.

"Mary-Alice Swan." I smiled.

"Here." Jasper stared at me. "What? My name's Mary but I prefer Alice." He nodded.

"Isabella Swan."

"Here, miss." Edward stared at her and she blushed. "I prefer Bella." He nodded.

"Emmett Swan."

"Here."

A few more random names.

"Edward Cullen."

"Here."

"Jasper Cullen."

"Here." I smiled at him and held his hand.

"Rosalie Cullen." There was a silence. "Rosalie Cullen?" A murmur broke out. "Has anyone seen Rosalie?" No-one spoke. "Everyone pick a two buddies and look for Rosalie." I squeezed Jaspers hand. _Oh no! Rosalie's gone, Jasper's twin. He must feel bad._ We walked over to Edward and Bella. They were holding hands too.

"We have to find Rosalie. Mum's going to have a cow if we come back with out her." We all nodded and we teamed up, Emmett came with us with a girl named Heidi. She had long red hair and hazel (between green and brown) eyes, alike to mine, Bella's and Emmett's. We walked towards the Willow tree and looked around it.

"Rosalie, Rosalie?" We all called. I heard a whimper and turned round to see Rosalie with some of her clothing muddy and her hair messed up. Her eyes were red, puffy and she was in pain. She had blood running from the top of her arm to her elbow. I ran towards her, the others just turning to see her.

"Rosalie, what's the matter?" I asked. She fell on me. Her mouth was by my ear.

"Run, run. He's coming. Take me with you but run." I looked left and saw a man walking from the woods. My eyes opened wide.

"Run!" I screamed to the rest. Jasper, Emmett and Heidi ran towards us. Emmett carried Rose while Heidi tried to stop the bleeding. Jasper and I held hands while running towards the teacher to tell her about the… Sick, sick man.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like. Sorry if you don't, I just had an urge to write about the Cullen's and Swans as kids. Also I have it all worked out and everything. This chapter is Alice, the next Jasper, the next Bella, the next Edward, the next Emmett and then the next Rosalie. After that it would repeat again but sometimes there would be a Carlisle/Esme/Renee/Charlie chapter… well occasionally. Thanks, I will write more.


	2. Jasper: Problems and Jokes

**Stories still on hold, well maybe not Family Arguments and Changing Hearts. I'm also adding a one-shot! It's 25 Questions I Need To Know About The Twilight Saga's Ect.  
But it might not have that name. Well read on!**

* * *

Me, Edward and Rose were home, dad had fixed her arm and the man who was… mean to Rosalie was in prison. I heard that prison was a bad place that evil people go to. Dad walked into my room, he sat next to me on my bed. "Jasper, how are you?" His voice was unhappy.

"I'm okay, dad. It's just that… why did that man be mean to Rose?" Dad sighed.

"I don't know." _I need to change the topic._

"Dad, are we going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, you are and after school, Alice, Bella and Emmett are coming round." I smiled. _Yay! I get to see Alice all day tomorrow._

"Yay! I can't wait!" Dad laughed and winked at me.

"Jasper, I heard you got kissed today. Did you?" I felt boiling, my face must have been redder than a tomato.

"Umm… yeah. Who told you?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Esme told me about it and Edward won't stop talking about Alice kissing you and Bella kissing him. Oops, said too much." _I am so getting Edward back!_

"Thanks dad. Now I can get Edward back!" I stood up and started to run down the stairs, he was walking behind me. "Edward!" I shouted, he appeared at the staircase in a few seconds. _Man, he can run fast!_

"Yes Jasper?"

"You are so dead!" I lunged at him and we were on the floor, laughing.

"Don't kill me! I have so much to live for!" This is one of mine and Edward's games. One of us pretends to kill the other, sometimes Rosalie joins in.

"Name three things."

"Well… umm… I want to see myself old, I want to be smart and I want to see my friends again." I smirked and Rosalie walked into the living room. We stopped moving. She stared at us lying on the floor, motionless. _Three, two, one…_ Rosalie screamed and ran to the kitchen.

"Come on boys, don't scare your sister like that." We groaned and stood up. Dad had finished walking down the stairs. Rosalie came bursting back into the room. She carried on screaming. Me and Edward raised our arms in front of us and slowly walked towards her. We looked like two zombie-Hitler's. She carried on screaming as we made groaning noises.

"Edward, Jasper! Stop being mean to Rosalie!" Mum called out from the kitchen. We ignored her and carried on walking. _Why does mum have to spoil our games?_ Edward nudged me and tilted his head towards a closet. We carefully hid ourselves inside it and waited. Rose started to walk close to the closet. Edward pulled three fingers up and counted down. _Three, two, one… _Me and Edward jumped out of the closet.

"BOO!" We screeched and before Rose could scream, we started to run towards our rooms. I was inside my room within one to two minutes. I heard noises crashing up the stairs and locked the door. _Mum's coming. I'm so screwed._ I heard a knock on my door.

"Jasper let me in. I don't want to be with mum on my own. Also dad's gone to work." I quickly unlocked the door, let him in and then locked it again. We both hid underneath my bed. A bang came on my door and a scream. _Crap, Rosalie._

"Jasper let me in! Mum's coming!" I ran to the door and opened it. She slid in and I saw mum's shadow on the stair side wall. I firmly closed the door with a slam and hit the lock. We were all under my bed when a loud crash came at my door followed by a bang. Rosalie screamed and another bang came to the door. I slid from underneath the bed, towards my window and looked below. There was no way out, except for a fence0like thing climbing up my wall. I pulled them both out and pointed to many hiding places. Rosalie hid in a box, inside my wardrobe. It was full of my shoes. Edward hid in a corner, all sides were blocked. I hid underneath my bed. _Dad, please come back soon. We don't want to be alone with mum. _Mum started to hit her fists more and more on the door. I could hear it slowly breaking. She screamed and we all flinched. Rosalie jumped out of the closet and ran towards my window. She lifted it up and looked down, she noticed the fence climbing up my wall. Her hand waved us over while mum kept hitting the door. I and Edward was there, she pointed down. "Climb down it. Then run away." She whispered. We all nodded and Edward slowly climbed through my window and down the fence, Rosalie followed, she got stuck halfway down and Edward had to pull her away. I climbed through my window, mum hit the door so hard it was almost off it's hinges. My door can only last one more hit. I stepped through a few square holes of the fence and shut the window. I climbed the rest and saw Rosalie smiling and laughing happily, Edward on the other hand had a cut on his cheek. We heard the last hit and my door's off. We started to run. Through our street and others until we reached a cottage-house. It was white and the roof was brown, many windows were at the front and someone was looking through it. _Who's that? _I stared and realized who it was… Alice. Bella was beside her now, smiling. They both ran from the window and the front door opened. Alice and Bella ran out with Emmett behind them. Bella fell into Edward causing them to fall on the ground, Emmett had picked up Rosalie and Alice jumped at me. When we got up, she jumped on my back. _She wants a piggy-back._ We all laughed and started walking towards their front door. Alice's mum came running out of the house, _I think that's Esme_. She ran towards us all and pulled us into a giant hug.

"I thought I lost all of you. Wait… I don't remember having six children." She let all of us go.

"Mummy, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper came here! Can they stay? Can they? Can they?" Alice jumped up and down, she had finally gotten off of my back.

"Well, we do need to tell your parents that you're here but… Okay. Come in! I'll call your mother in a minute." Mine, Edward's and Rosalie's eyes grew wide with horror. If mum knew we were here she would come get us at that exact moment and when we get back…

"Can't you call dad? He's at work so you can call him. It's only the hospital." Esme's face was suspicious. But none of us care, we don't want to go back to mum.

"Well…" Rosalie cut her off.

"Please… Daddy would call mummy." Her lips pouted and her eyes were wide and threatened to cry. Esme sighed, _Yes! She's given in!_

"Okay." We all walked inside, the house was modern and expensive. Esme took us all into the living room. "Be careful, I will be right back. I got to call your daddy. And Edward, I will be back to sort out your cut." She walked off and we all sat on the leather sofa's.

"What'cha wanna do?" Alice smiled right infront of my face. I shrugged and turned my whole body round so i can face her.

"I dunnooo! Edward, what'cha wanna do?" He smiled and turned fully towards Bella, she blushed.

"I dunnooo! Bella, what'cha wanna do?" She blushed even more and caught on with the game.

"I dunnooo! Emmett, what'cha wanna do?" Emmett turned towards Rosalie.

"I want to play..." He stood up and ran towards Alice and me. He poked Alice the shouted, "TAG! YOUR IT ALICE!" Then he ran off. Alice smiled and poked me.

"Tag, your it!" We both jumped up. "NO TAG-BACKS!" Then she ran off. Bella, Edward and Rosalie started to run too. Edward and Rosalie were out of the room when I tagged Bella. She kept falling over. I ran towards the stairs and saw Alice, slowly making her way up. I ran towards her and picked her up.

"Mwa ha ha ha! You know, you will get tagged if you don't run." She smiled and pointed to the end room, we both ran inside to see Rosalie playing with a doll. Alice jumped out of my arms and grabbed the doll before landing on her bed. We both clapped.

"Rosie, don't touch my ickle baby Boboo. I've had him for two days!" I stared at her 'ickle baby' Boboo. It was a teddy bear, round eyes... following you wherever you go. _Ahh! That Boboo's following me!_

"Ali-Wali? Where are you? It's Emmy-Wemmy." Bella's voice trailed from the stairs, she made it sound... almost like Emmett's. _No-one can fall for that. It's obviously Bella._

"Emmy-Wemmy! I'm in m-" I ran towards her and cover my hand over her mouth. She started to mumble. "-mwaz woomb." Luckily her voice wasn't as loud as before. We heard people running up the stairs.

"Hide!" I whisper-shouted. Alice grabbed my hand from her mouth and pulled me towards her and Rose.

"Inside my wardrobe." She pushed us all, it was only small. It should be able to fit all of us in it. We all heard shouts and footsteps. The wardrobe door opened a millimetre and light exposed us in the dark 'cave'. _Wonder who would find us? _A green eye poked through the gap, it opened wider and Edward was infront of us all. His smiled was crooked. "Hi Eddie!" Alice half shouted half said. He covered his ears and Alice pulled me away. We ran downstairs. We slowly slid into the kitchen and heard Esme on the phone.

"Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are at mine." I heard my dad's clear voice, muffled. "No, your wife didnt drop them off. They just... appeared." More from my dad. "Well when they came, they had some leaves in their hair and well... I think Edward had a cut on his leg but I'm going to sort it out now. Don't worry. I think they just missed my babies." More muffling. "Mmm... Hmmm... Okay, drop off their stuff. Charlie shouldn't care. Okay see you at six." She hung up and Alice pulled me away. We hid under neath their kitchen table. It was glas and big but there was a cover-sheet making us invisible... at the moment. I heard Esme rush out of the kitchen into the living room before sighing. "Edward! Come downstairs now, please!" Of course, Edward was there by now. "Whoa, that was fast. Now, sit down so I can take care of your cut." Alice nudged me, she pointed towards the living room. I nodded and we creeped out of the table. We entered the living room and stood behind Esme, Edward stared at us. Alice nodded at me. We both stuck out our tongues and threw funny faces at Edward, his cheeks swelled as he tried to keep the laughter in. Esme looked up at Edward. "What's wrong Edward?"

"N-Nothing... I-I'm o-okayy..." Esme nodded slowly and carried on taking care of Edward's leg. We carried on, he burst out laughing.

"Edward, seriously, what is wrong?" She asked, concerned. She carried on and we ran towards the stairs. "There! Finished, be careful and go play!" Me and Alice stared at eachother. _Crap! He's coming!_ We both ran up the stairs but instead of Alice's room, we went inside someone else's. When we entered we saw, Bella running away from Rosalie running away from Emmett. We both bit our lips and put our hands to our mouths before joining them. Edward ran in and stopped, he stared at us.

"What... Are... You... Doing... And... Why...?" He asked. We all stopped and standed in a line.

"We were all running away. I'm running from Rosalie because I poked her." Bella said, shy.

"Bella poked me and Emmett wants to wipe his bogy on me. EWW!" Rosalie squealed.

"I wanted to wipe my bogy on Rosalie and I got bored." Emmett... _Eww, I'm not hugging Rosalie until she makes sure she hasn't got bogy on her._

"Me and Jasper just wanted to join in!" Alice smiled, answering for both of us.

"Okay then... Well, can i join?" We all stared at eachother. Bella nodded, Rosalie shook her head, Emmett nodded, I nodded and Alice nodded.

"Haha Rosalie. Your the only one that didnt nod!" I shouted. She sighed and we all started to run again. Esme called us all downstairs when the front door slammed shut. We all slowly walked, all out of breath. When we reached the kitchen, Rosalie ran towards dad.

"Daddy! Why are you here?" She tilted her head, _Urghh. I can't believe I'm her twin. She's just so... urghh!_ Me and Edward walked towards him but Alice... she ran up to him and hugged him. _Why's Alice hugging our dad? Oh well._

"Hi Mr. Carlisle. I'm Alice, this is Bella and this is Emmett. You know our mummy already." Dad smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hi Alice, I heard you kissed Jasper. Is that true?" Her face became red and she nodded. Rosalie tugged dad's sleeve. "Oh yeah. You guys will be staying here tonight. Then tomorrow, Alice, Emmett and Bella will be sleeping round ours. It's so you lot can become better friends." We nodded and smiled widely, all of us. Then suddenly everyone, including me, were hugging dad and Esme. We stopped after a while.

"So basically, it's a play date thing?" Emmett asked.

"It's like it but not a date, more of a sleepover." Esme smiled and replied.

"So it's a play sleepover thing?" Alice's eyes grew wide with happiness.

"Yes, yes it is!" All the girls screamed with happiness and all the boys shouted 'YEAH!'.

"But, where's all our stuff?" Edward's voice was quiet but somehow everyone heard. Dad pointed towards the table and on top of it was three bags. Rosalie, Edward and Alice ran to the table and grabbed a random bag. Alice came back to me and put it in my hands.

"Open it!" She ordered.

"Not here!" I replied.

"Fine! Everyone upstairs! Except mummy and Carli!" We all ran upstairs, bags in hands and sat inside Alice's room. We somehow all fitted on her bed. "Now... Who's first?" She shouted. Every hand pointed to Edward except Edward's who pointed to me. "Go Edward!" He unzipped his bag and pulled out a pair of socks (simpson socks) pajama's (cars, the movie) jeans and shirts with converses. At the end of his bag were... HIS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS PANTS! Luckily they were boxers. Everyone started to laugh. Really badly, me and Alice fell off of the bed with Bella rolling above us.

"Hey! Spongebob rules!" Everyone stared at him and nodded, still giggling and laughing. Then Alice, Bella and Emmett stood up. Alice ran to her closet, Emmett ran to his roon and bella to her's. When they all came back, Alice was holding Spongebob pajama's, Emmett was holding Spongebob boxers (the same as Edwards) and Bella was holding Spongebob pajama's (the same as Alice's). We all laughed and I opened my bag to find that it was Rosalie's. I pushed it towards her and grabbed my bag. I opened it and found my Spongebob boxers. Rosalie grunted and everyone stared at her.

"What's up Rosie?" Emmett asked in a baby voice.

"I don't have any Spongebob." She mumbled. Everyone bit their lips except Alice.

"Don't worry Rosalie... It's just that... SPONGEBOB RULES!" She screamed. We all jumped back and Emmett puleld me and Edward to his room. I heard Alice order the others to do something. Emmett closed the door.

"We HAVE to wear the Spongebob boxers! We're the JazEmEd Boys! Or the Boom Dudes! Come on!" He waved his arms in the air. _Seriously, do we have to change infront of Emmett? He's... mad._ Edward sighed and nodded his head. He knew what i was thinking.

"I'm getting changed in the bethroom. Bye." I told them. "I'll leave you two..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Edward and Emmett shouted at me. I ran to the door, pulled it open and ran to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. Emmett and Edward started to hit the door. I changed very quickly and opened the door after they stopped.

"Thanks a lot... not. Now, let us get changed." I nodded and walked towards Alice's room, knocking on the door.

"Hello? Don't come in! We're not changed! Rosalie won't change! Come on Rose! Everyone's doing it! I've even given you one of my spare's!" Alice shouted through the door.

"No! I will not! Spongebob sucks!" My anger rose. _Spongebob don't suck! I can't believe my own sister hates Spongebob! Urrgghh, she is so not related to me!_

"I'm coming in!" I shouted, i pushed the door open and saw Alice chasing Rosalie while Bella sat on Alice's bed staring through the window, she looked peaceful. I walked towards Bella and sat beside her. "What'cha doing?" I asked quietly. Her head shook and she looked at me.

"I was looking through the window. It's peaceful." I nodded and we both looked out of the window. Alice face was infront of mine and she kissed my nose.

"Ha! I did it Rosie! Now put the pajama's on!" She shouted. I put my hands to my ears, Bella mimicked me. Then Edward and Emmett walked in, hitting eachother.

"Emmett! Stop hitting me!" Edward whined and hit him.

"Eddie! Stop hitting me!" Emmett whined and hit Edward.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Bella shouted, probably at the tops of her lungs. They both backed away three steps before running and bundling Bella.

"Ha! You got served... or Punk'd. I'm not so sure." I laughed. Alice squealed. She ran towards Emmett, edward and Bella, forgetting about Rosalie, and somehow pushed Edward and Emmett off of Bella with one hand.

"Twinny? Belly-Welly? Are you okay?" Bella's face and body was white. Her eyes were closed. _Is she dead? Crap! Ahhhh!_ Alice started to cry and Esme ran into the room to see the 'commotion'.

"What's happening here?" She asked, firmly and powerful. She lokked around the room until she saw Bella, she ran towards her. "Bella? Bella? Bella?" She shouted, after three minutes of no answering she broke down and started to cry. All the rest of us gathered around her body. Rosalie started to cry. _Rosalie crying? Oh my god! What has happened to my evil twin sister?_ Emmett and Edward's heads were hung and they started to shake uncontrollable, tears were coming out of their eyes, most likely. I stared down at her fragile little body, her face was completely white with only a small hint of red on her cheeks. I saw her mouth twitch, _Wait... what? I must be hallucinating._ It twitched again. Everyone's heads were hung, Esme was hugging Bella's body, Edward and Emmett were in their last position, Alice was over by my side crying into my shoulder and Rosalie had her head against a wall, crying. I was the only one properly looking at her, and she knew it. Her eyes flashed open and she looked at me, she winked her eye and closed them again. My face was almost as white as hers, my mouth open with horror. _Bella's alive, she's playing a trick. Come on man! Pretend to be sad! Make everyone believe that your unhappy and make them even more unhappy!_ I rested my head on Alice's, barely making it without falling over. She stared at me and winked._ What's up with everyone and winking today?_ Everyone looked miserable, I waited a few seconds. "Bella, why Bella, why?" Esme screamed. I stared at her face, in complete hell. Everyone carried on sulking. After a minute, everyone's face lifted to Bella. It started to shake slightly.

"What?" Emmett.

"When?" Edward.

"Why?" Rosalie.

"How?" Esme.

"Blurghh! I. Am. A. ZOOMMMBBBIIEE! RUN BEFORE I EAT YOUR BRAINS AND SUCK YOUR BLOOOD!" Everyone screamed except me, Alice and, of course, Bella. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme ran out of the room.

"Hey Bell, you do know that Zombie's just eat brains. They don't suck blood, that's what vampires do." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I just wanted to scare them more. Anyway, how did you know?" Bella asked, she pushed herself onto her feet and poked her face infront of his.

"I had a hunch." He said and walked off. Alice squeezed my hand.

"Belly-Welly! You do know mum's going to be mad at you." Alice ran towards her and pulled me, Bella and her into a big hug.

"Oh no! Everyone run! She's going to kill me!" Bella laughed. _Why is she laughing?_

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, they both stared at me. Then Alice smiled. _Crap, forgot I was wearing Spongebob._

"Our mum isn't nasty, she's nice. She makes us cakes and cookies and all that stuff. What's your mum like? You can tell us! We keep eachothers secrets!" I tilted my head at Alice's words.

"Hmmm.... Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Alice clapped her hands together.

"Truth or Dare in my room! " She shouted out of the room.

"God damn it!" I heard several times.

* * *

**Hey dudes! Like it? If you do please review! I'm getting bored. Also, England's having a full-week heatwave. It's like over 30 degree's here! I have to go to school! Well, not anymore. Got the rest of the week off! Love you lot! Review!**


	3. Bella: Truth Or Dare

**Here chapt 3! Sorry for late update... OMG THAT RHYMES! Well here it is. Truth or dare. Also, if you think that 4/5 year olds are acting quite old and that it's unusual. Just wait.**

* * *

"Truth or Dare in my room!" Alice screamed. Everyone said an 'Oh' but came to her room.

"Alice! Do we have to?" Emmett whined when everyone entered the room.

"Yeah Alice! I HATE Truth or Dare." Rosalie shouted. But then, she jumped on her bed and winked at her.

"Okay... Anyway! Everyone on my bed!" We all sat there, cross legged. We were all in a circle. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. "I'm first!" Alice shouted. "Right... Hmm... Rosie-Posie! Truth or Dare?" Rosalie's face fell, it was angry while also sad.

"Umm... Dare!" She smiled and clapped her hands. _She's in trouble. _Edward winked at me. I blushed, red coming on my cheeks. _Wow, Edward looks cute. _Alice's face turned evil. Her mouth reached her ears, her eyes showed evilness and her fingers joined eachother at the ends.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Rosie-Posie! I dare you to..." We all sucked in a breath and waited. "Go to Mummy and say, 'Can I have some boobie-milk, please?'" Alice shouted. There was a small silence before everyone rolled off the bed and started to scream with laughter. "And... And! We have to get it on video!" We all laughed even more. Rosalie's face was angry and she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hurry up. I'm getting this over and done with now." Then walked off. Alice grabbed her video camera and ran downstairs with all of us on her tail. _I can't wait for mum's reaction! This will be hilarious! _Rosalie walked in the kitchen and Alice slyly poked the camera lense around the door to catch it. She pressed the record button.

"Rosie-Posie doing her dare." Alice whispered into it. We all stared as Rose walked towards mummy. She tugged on her sleeve. Mum turned round.

"Yes Rosalie? Would you like anything?" Rosalie turned and stared at us. We all bit our lips.

"Esme..." She nodded. Rosalie drew in a breath of air. "Can I have some boobie-milk, please?" She whispered.

"Pardon Rosalie?" Emmett's face became red with inside-laughter.

"Can I have some boobie-milk, please?" Rosalie asked stubbornly. We all expolded, luckily Alice kept the camera in the same place.

"W-What? Umm... No Rosalie. Sorry, but you can't. Please go play with... umm... the others." Mummy spoke and then turned round, obviously embarrassed. Rosalie walked over to us.

"Done. Now it's my turn." She said. Alice paused the video camera as we laughed, maniac-like, up the stairs. "Right! Everyone in the circle now!" She shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Jasper gleamed. Rose sent evils. "I mean ma'am." We all laughed.

"Right... Truth or Dare..." She stared at me, _Please! Don't pick me! _her eyes flashed towards Emmett. "Emmett!" He smiled and stood up.

"Dare, sir, Dare!" Rose's eyes narrowed. "I mean... Dare, ma'am, Dare!" She smiled.

"Riiiiiight.... Emmett, I dare you to.... Go to Alice's wardrobe," He walked over to it. "Open it," He followed. "Pull out a pink dress," He pulled out Alice's sparkly pink dress with sequins and a bow at the top. "And... Put it o-" Alice screamed and launched herself at Emmett.

"Stop! PLEASE! THIS WAS A ONE OF A KIND! PLEASE STOP!" She begged and tears started to roll sout of her eyes. I walked towards her, Edward helping me not to fall. I put my arm around her shoulders and her face was on my chest within a nanosecond.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked, well whispered. She stared at me. She was slightly smiling while pouting. _My big over-reacting sister... Acting. Urgghhh, might as well help. _She shook her head, playfully. "Aww Ali. Let's go." We both stood up and Alice ripped the dress from Emmett's hands. We wakled out of the room and into mine. She jumped on the bed.

"Thanks for playing with me, sissy. They will enter in about five minutes. Can I have some of our secret stock?" She asked. Jumping off of my bed and sliding her hand underneath to a plastic box.

"Yeah, sure. Ice cream? Chocolate?" I asked. She pulled out the box. It was completely full of sweets and treats, me and Alice had bought from our pocket money. All forever-lasting. Except the ice cream.

"Chocolate ice cream." She said, clapping her hands and pulling out a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. I ran over.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" I giggled. She wagged her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah! Use spoons." We stared at eachother and then at the one spoon. Both our hands reached towards it but... it was gone when wetried to grab it. Our eyes widened as we looked up at Edward, holding our spoon. "Eddie! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Alice shouted. He wagged his finger. I pouted, his eyes came to mine and our eyes locked. "Edward! Can I have it please?" Alice shouted, our eyes broke apart and I felt a small blush come across my cheeks.

"No, let's all share it." He smiled and sat beside me and Alice. The spoon started at him, then went to Alice then me. I smiled at Alice's go. she pushed the spoon fully in and pulled out a HUGE piece of ice cream. _I need to get more than Alice!_ It reached my go, I pushed it in and pulled it out but, there was hardly anything! I went to put it in again but Alice stopped me.

"No, no, no! Only one spoonful." I pouted but she still didn't change her mind. I ate my little, skinny piece of ice cream and gave the spoon to Edward. He stared at me and smiled. He scooped the spoon in the tub and pulled out a big bit, probably bigger than Alice's. He did'nt take it to his mouth, his hand swerved from his and came towards my mouth. Alice giggled. "Open wide!" She poked at me with her cheerful voice. I opened my mouth and closed it shut when the ice cream entered. Edward tried to pull it out but... _No, I don't think so! _My mouth bit round the spoon like a protective cage. I giggled slightly, Edward's face became confused. He blinked and smiled at me. Alice's face became blank. After a second she came back, smiling mischeviously. She stood up and ran to my cabinet. I looked back at Edward, he leaned towards me. His mouth was inches away from my ear. Chills came down my spine.

"Bella, can I have the spoon?" He asked. I shivered. He moved his mouth from my ear to look at me. I smiled, blushing as usual. I shook my head. He smiled. "Please, Belly-Welly?" I shook my head again. "Fine, your making me do this." He moved his head towards mine. _What is he doing? _He lightly pressed his lips on mine.

_Click, click._

Edward pulled away, _Oh, that was... nice._ we both stared at Alice. She had her camera that I had hidden ages ago. _God damn, that camera and Alice! This is why I put it away! I should of put it somewhere more secure. _"Alice!" I screeched. Edward pulled the spoon out from my mouth. We all sat back in the circle and carried on eating the ice cream. Alice pushed the box of our sweets and treats back under my bed.

Half the tub gone.

Three quarters.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ran in. They all stared at our ice cream. "ICE CREAM!" Jasper shouted and he lunged at it. Alice was holding it by then and started to run from it. Rosalie sat down between me and Edward, squidging into the small crack inbetween us. _Kor, she could've sat somewhere else. But, she is keeping an eye on her brother. She probably don't want them all to be separated. _Emmett ran towards us and picked up Rose in his arms. She squeeled.

"Emmett! DROP ME THIS INSTANCE!" She screamed. I jumped and somehow landed on Edward.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Belly."

"Should we watch them? Or help out?" He asked.

"Watch. It's like a movie." I giggled and snuggled into him.

**Five minutes later.**

"This movie's boring." I whispered to him. Edward smiled. Alice stopped running and looked at the ice cream tub.

"It's all creamy." She whispered aloud. "That's it! EVERYONE TRUTH OR DARE AGAIN! SIT IN THE CIRCLE!" She screamed. Everyone obeyed her and sat in the circle, well a small circle. I was sitting on Edward, Alice on Jasper and Rosalie on Emmett. "Who's turn is it?"

"It was mine." Rosalie said, smiling. "You stopped Emmett from putting on your dress."

"Hey! That dare is FORBIDDEN! F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N!" Alice shouted. We all laughed except Rosalie and Alice, they sent evils at eachother.

"Alright girls. Stop it. It's time for bed." Mum entered the room in her silk PJ's. We all stared at her. She stared at us. "Why are you all wearing SpongeBob?" We all laughed.

"We wanted to Mummy!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Where are we all sleeping tonight?"

"You three girls are sleeping in Alice's bed, you can all fit in it. You three boys are having Emmett's room. But one of you will have to sleep in a sleeping bag." Mum said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't me, Rosie, Belly, Eddie, Emmy and Jazz sleep in the same room? Then we can all play with eachother tonight." **(A/N: That sounds SO wrong... well maybe not for you. But Esme thinks it is.) **Mum laughed slightly. We all stared at her.

"You will understand when you are older." We all nodded. "Well, I'm not so sure."

"Please Mummy!" Alice pouted. Little acting tears came to her eyes. One fell.

"Okay, fine then. But you all can't sleep in Alice's bed." Alice still pouted.

"Why not? It can fit all of us." Mum shook her head.

"No Alice."

"But-"

"No."

"Why no-"

"For the love of god, Alice! No!" Mum shouted. _Whoa, mum's never shouted at us._

"But mum, why?"

"Because, you can't."

"Please." Alice pouted. Mum sighed.

"Fine, I'm not in the mood to argue anymore. Please, just go to bed, all of you." We all walked out of the room. Mum exited too and walked into her room. I heard dad's muffling snores.

"What's the time?" I whispered when we was on Alice's bed.

"Twelve. This is the latest, ever!" Alice whisper-shouted.

"Should we continue?" I asked.

"No, we don't want mum in a mood anymore. Do we?" Emmett said.

"No, we don't want her in a mood. Come on let's go to bed." Alice and Rosalie said. We all slid under the covers. My eyes slowly started to close. Blackness evading.

* * *

**Heyy, yeah I know this is kinda small but the next one will be bigger. Also! Cos the next one's Edward, I AM GOING TO... MAKE IT BE 4/5 YEARS LATER! When they are 9 and 10. Then after that, a few chapter later probably three or two, they will be 14! And bad stuff will start to happen soon.**

**Well, thanks for reading and... Review!**


End file.
